Sweet Revenge
by SunilaMoon
Summary: The Master and his Fledgling... Such an odd relationship they had...Infact, it bordered on a secret war of revenge and wits. Non-romantic Alucard and Seras fic. I repeat. NON romantic.


_"Master!"_

Ringing...what was that ringing in his ears...?

_"Master! ...Master Alucard!"_

Oh. The Police Girl... Damn it.

The vampire rolled over in his coffin, burying his head in the velvet lining. The fledglings whining continued, but to make matters worse it was gaining more force. He groaned "What...? What do you want..??.." His head was buried in the small red pillow making his voice inaudible, but it didn't matter much, since he was sending the message out telepathically aswell.

_"Master, get up! I have orders fro-"_

On the other side of the mansion a sharp pain split through Seras Victoria's head, knocking her out of her Masters mind. She let out a cry and cradled her head in her hands, but after a few moments recovery she tried again. Much to her dismay she found a strong barrier up on Alucard's half. Great. She would have to go down and try force. It was not making for a good day. She walked with much vigor, more so then usual, down to the lower floors. All the while letting a few swear words escape her lips.

The door to Alucards chambers. It always seemed more threatening when he wanted to be left alone. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open, letting some light wash into his darkened room. Another loud groan came from the coffin, as she walked towards it.

"Master! Sir Integra wants you upstairs! ...Don't blame me!" she added that last part as she threw the coffin's lid open. In a clearly over-dramatic way he screeched and clawed at her, then reached up and closed the coffin lid once more. This was followed by a rather awkward silence, until Seras finally spoke up.

"Well...I...I really...Master! Get up!" She groaned and slammed her fist down on the coffin, then backed away quickly to avoid any retaliation.

_"Is he always like this?"_ she couldn't help but think. Although she had been at Hellsing long enough, she was still adjusting to her new life, and her new comrades... but this... This was insane...

----

When would she ever stop? The vampire sighed and stared at the lid of his coffin for a moment.

"Damn..." He muttered, still hoping The Police Girl would step back, climb up the stairs, and find something else to do.

It couldn't be any later then noon... It was too early... far too early...And what could Integra want? An explanation to the new way her paperwork had been reorganized while she was asleep last night? No... it couldn't be that... She was used to that by now, she wouldn't possibly have a complaint...

And if she wasn't in any danger, how was it his concern...? Sure, he enjoyed serving her, he adored her harsh words...but it was too damn early! ...Nevertheless, there was no shutting Seras up. So finally, after about ten minutes trying to ignore her complaints, he opened the coffin and raised himself up to face her.

"Alright...What..?" He muttered, with a blank and frankly unamused expresion on his face. His long black hair now unkept, and falling over his eyes.

Funny enough, the Police Girl had a look on her face so murderous that Alucard nearly expected her to shoot his head off... This brought at least one good thought to the nosferatu's mind, Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Well?...What already?" He repeated, starting to lose his patience.

"Sir Integra. Office. Mission. You. I know nothing else." She said, through gritted teeth. A smile spread across his face as he pulled himself out of the coffin, and strolled over to his table, picking up his sunglasses and putting them on. A mission. That was more like it, at least he was getting up for something fun...but nevertheless, he couldn't just let this rude awakening slip off his mind.

"Police Girl?"

"..Yes?" The childe responded, rather surprised by her masters sudden interest in her.

"You still sleep in a bed, don't you? You really should get over such human behavior...It's doing nothing for you, you know..."

A look of melancholy spread over the girl's face, she tried for a minute to give an answer, a plea to forgive her for hanging onto her humanity...

but before she could form any words she felt a pair of invisible hands push her back, and knock her into her masters coffin, the door slamming shut above her. She let out a long scream, and banged on the lid frantically, but to no avail.

"Let me out!!...Master! Let me out! Please!...Let...me..._OUT!!!_"

She shrieked a few more times as Alucard walked gleefully out of the room, and up to his own masters office, leaving the poor fledgling to her useless escape attempts.

It was hard to believe that for the past five days they had been quarreling like children over something so foolish... So he just locked her in his coffin...So she had just awakened him in the middle of the day. It did not matter, the both of them had done far worse earlier in the week...And to think all this started over one of the two drinking the last bag of Type A blood in the freezer...

She sighed and finally decided to doze off and await his return. It wouldn't be long, afterall... There was no mission.

She let a small smile spread across her face.

...And Integra was _not _in the mood to see Alucard today...She was _really_ not in the mood...

Ahh. Revenge was sweet, no matter how short lived it was.

FIN.

((Authors note: Thanks for reading guys, I also decided to add a little edit, after some people brought it up...To clarify... First, this takes place in either the anime, or an AU, since Seras is drinking blood right now...second... Alucard and Seras have been fighting for the past few days because Seras drank up the last bag of Type A in the fridge. Mmmm...Yummy type A blood. Naturally, Alucard was a little bothered by that, since they wouldn't be getting more for another week. So he probably got his revenge on Seras right away...Then Seras got her little revenge on him for whatever he did to her...and then it went on like this back and foreth between the two until the events that just took place... xD

Yeaah...insane, eh? ))


End file.
